


Suspicions

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Harry has been behaving strangely lately. The Order is suspicious, and decides to follow him one night when he sneaks out. They're soon going to wish they hadn't. Slash fic!





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Sorry if the summary is shit-I've never been very good at summarizing things and had no idea what to say. Anyway, this is just a quick oneshot that came to me while I was waiting for my phone to charge, and wrote up in a couple of hours. Pretty cannon, for the most part, with some AU, such as the pairing. Takes place sometime after Harry turns sixteen, but isn't totally specific. There are some descriptions of slash in here, but not much, I believe the word 'fuck' is used a couple of times, hence the rating. This is mainly just for the laughs.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

He was doing it again, they realized. Members of the Order of the Phoenix had gathered at the Burrow, which was currently being used as their headquarters, now that Twelve Grimmauld Place was no longer one hundred percent secure, thanks to Sirius' death.

But ever since then, no, even before then, said man's godson had been behaving quite strangely. Harry's moods swung up and down randomly; he would be talkative one moment, and silent the next; he was constantly sending and receiving letters, even though no one ever saw a single owl deliver them, not even Hedwig; and he had begun sneaking out in the middle of the night, though they weren't able to catch him doing that either, oddly enough.

And now he was seated at the large table with the rest of them during dinner, reading a short letter none of them had even seen arrive. How did this keep happening, they questioned themselves?

Yes, Harry Potter was behaving suspiciously indeed. What if Voldemort or one of his many Death Eaters was behind this change? No, the Order was determined to learn the truth, determined to find out what was happening, determined to figure out what the sixteen year old was really up to...

* * *

That night, Albus, Minerva, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Severus didn't leave after the Order meeting was complete. Instead, they, along with Molly and Arthur, remained seated at the large kitchen table, waiting to see what would happen.

Albus had placed a monitoring charm on Ron's bedroom door. Since Harry slept in that room too, it was the only way for them to know whether someone left said room or not.

So far, the charm had triggered four times: Ron had gone to the loo, Ron had come down for some water, Harry (everyone had straightened up) had gone to the loo (they had slumped back in their seats), and Ron had gone to the loo again, all in the span of about an hour and a half.

...This was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

* * *

It was close to two in the morning, two hours and ten alarms later (all triggered by Ron visiting the loo-someone seriously needed to have the lad examined by a Healer) that the monitoring charm went off yet again.

No one but Moody reacted-constant vigilance, and all that. His magical eye spun upwards, looking straight through the ceilings and floors, checking who had come out of the topmost bedroom this time.

"It's Potter," he announced gruffly.

A few brows raised, but no one was willing to get their hopes up.

"He's coming down."

The adults all sat up straighter. Was this...?

"He's under that Invisibility Cloak of his."

Well,  _that_ certainly caught their attention.

"He just went out the front door." Magical eye spinning back into place, Moody fixed his gaze on their leader. "Well, Albus?"

"We'll follow him," the old man declared firmly. "We must ensure the poor boy hasn't gotten involved in anything dangerous. I'm afraid that Sirius' unfortunate death has only left him more susceptible to lies and manipulation in his anger."

"Are we going to sit here all night?" Severus questioned, clearly irritated, though that was hardly new or surprising. "I'm wasting enough time on the brat as it is."

Remus blinked, lips twitching. Though it was surely impossible, he would swear he had just heard Sirius adamantly exclaim, "My godson is not a brat, you bastard!" Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Yes, that was probably it...

Having already wasted a few minutes since Harry had snuck out, and not wanting to waste anymore time, the Order finally followed the teen's path out of the front door, trying to figure out where he went.

"He's still on the property somewhere," Arthur told the rest of them. "With the wards tied to me, I would know if he had left."

Okay, that made sense.

"But how do we track him?" Tonks wondered with a frown.

Moody's real eye widened, and his fake fixed on the young woman. "Merlin's beard, what do they teach you Aurors nowadays!? Use Point Me, girl!"

Tonks' frown only deepened. "But you can't use that on a person!" she argued, hair turning brown, and then black.

It was Kingsley who answered, not wanting Moody to start yelling. They didn't need to scare Harry off, and there was no doubt he would hear them if they raised their voices. "It's true you can't use it to lead you to a person specifically," he spoke in his slow, deep voice. "However, you  _can_ use it on objects. In this case, we can use the spell on something we know Harry either always wears or carries."*

Tonks blinked. "Oh." Her brow furrowed, but she looked like she understood. Probably.

It was Remus who acted first, pulling out his wand and setting it down on his palm. "Point Me Harry Potter's glasses," he intoned calmly. His wand spun around for a few seconds, and then stopped, pointing east.

The Order members followed the directions, wondering why Harry had been sneaking out if he wasn't actually leaving the Burrow's property. What was the point? What was he up to?

Remus came to a stop so suddenly, that Severus, who had been right behind him, walked into him. All but snarling, he took a step over to the side, out of the other man's personal space.

"Tch, what are you doing, wol-" he stopped short, onyx eyes widening slightly as he saw what Remus was looking at.

The other Order members stopped now too, all of them releasing different sounds in reaction to the...shocking sight before them.

"...Oh my."

"...Oh dear."

"...Ah."

"...Oh."

"...Oh, Merlin."

"..."

"Heh, that'd be about right."

Harry Potter was situated across Bill Weasley's lap, the two kissing fiercely. Harry's hands were fisted in Bill's hair, and Bill's own hands were under the teen's shirt, running along his back and chest. Bill lowered one of his hands to grasp Harry's hip, and they ground against one another harshly. Harry broke the kiss and threw his head back with a sharp gasp.

"B-Bill!"

The man groaned, and then leaned forward slightly, latching onto the teen's throat, this time making him moan loudly and tug at long, red hair that had been freed from its usual ponytail.

Bill's expression turned pained, and he released what sounded like a growl. And suddenly, Harry was on his back on the grass, Bill hovering over him, one of his large hands shoving the teen's shirt up, running his fingers down a smooth chest, and then snaking under the waistband of his pyjama pants.

"Bill! I-" Harry broke off with a whine.

The man grinned. "Use your words, love. Tell me what you want."

"I-I want-fuck!"

It was at this moment that the Order members realized they were still standing there, staring at what was obviously a very private moment, and quickly turned away, Kingsley pulling Tonks along with them, since she didn't seem to want to move, as they swiftly returned into the house.

Once they were inside, Molly and Arthur, both of them blushing furiously, considering they had just seen their son and basically foster son having sex, sat back down in silence, unsure of what to say. Albus and Minerva appeared rather flustered themselves, though not overly so, seeing as they had probably caught plenty of students doing far worse over the years, and they too resumed their seats. Moody, muttering to himself, did the same. Looking both amused and exasperated at the same time, Kingsley shoved a rather breathless Tonks into a chair, before taking a seat beside her. Severus, on the other hand, did not appear at all pleased.

"I wasted all this time so we could catch the brat sneaking out for a-a  _sexual rendezvous_!?" he questioned in a hiss.

Unable to help himself, Remus chortled, ignoring the glare Severus leveled him with. "At least he isn't doing anything wrong." After all, sex with Bill was far better than, well, anything else they had been imagining, really. He cocked his head. "Well, so long as they're being properly safe. Although I'm sure Bill knows what he's doing." Now his eyes narrowed. "Bill had  _better_ know what he's doing."

Severus grimaced. "I truly do not wish to hear this."

Molly suddenly released a sob. "My baby is a man!"

Arthur, whose blush had faded by this point (you couldn't remain embarrassed for long after having raised seven children), sighed. "He's twenty six, dear. I hardly doubt this is the first time he's slept with someone, man or woman. He's been a man for a long time now."

Molly choked, realizing that was most likely true. "But-but...how long have they been together? Why have they been keeping this hidden? Why didn't they say anything!? Did they think we wouldn't approve?"

With Tonks looking like she was lost in a few daydreams, it was Kingsley who replied. "Perhaps Harry is simply shy, and asked Bill to keep it all quiet. He's a kind young man. Surely he would do what Harry wished."

"What's wrong with you lot?"

The adults all looked round, only to see Ron standing in the doorway, watching them all with a frown on his freckled face. He must have come down for some more water.

Molly jumped to her feet, and seized her youngest son by the arm. "Ron! Dear, why didn't you tell me that Bill and Harry were together?"

Ron blinked. "Because I promised Harry I wouldn't and it isn't anyone else's business?"

Remus smirked at the answer, but Molly wasn't at all satisfied.

"But-how long have the two been together?"

"Er, since fourth year?"

Albus and Minerva's eyes widened. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. They got along pretty well when Harry was here for the summer, didn't they? And then Bill started writin' to him after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire." He scratched the back of his head somewhat awkwardly. "I mean, they only  _really_ got together last summer, if you want it all officially or whatever."

"Why've the lads been communicating secretly?" questioned Moody curiously, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

Ron shrugged vaguely. "Harry asked. His relatives are real pricks about two guys being together, and he was worried about them finding out. Guess it's just habit now. And 's not like they needed to send owls to each other now, since they're in the same house. They just leave the letters where the other'll find 'em," he finished with a yawn. "Thought you all knew. They aren't very subtle. Can't even stop touching each other! Didn'cha see Harry basically sitting in Bill's lap yesterday? Bill practically  _fed_ him breakfast!"

Molly looked horrified, but Moody chuckled, realizing that was true, now that he thought about it. Satisfied by the answer, he leaned back in his seat. He had no other questions now. The lads weren't doing anything wrong, and if they wanted this, then, like Ron had said, it wasn't anyone else's business so long as no one was getting hurt.

"Ron?"

The teen turned to Remus. "Yeah?"

"Why has Harry been sneaking outside to meet Bill if they're simply going to be...intimate? Why not meet in Bill's room?"

Here, Ron smirked. "Would  _you_ like to sex up your lady or man when Charlie's snoring like a dragon next to you? Every other room's full too. No privacy anywhere but outside."

Everyone stared.

Ron yawned widely. "We done here?" He didn't wait for an answer before getting the water he needed, and then leaving the kitchen, making his way back upstairs.

There was a very long, very awkward silence, that was punctured by a sudden, and oddly loud-

"A-ah! B-Bill! Nngh! Fuck-fast-ah!"

Severus wasn't the only one to grimace this time. Ooh boy, this was seriously awkward. Well, for everyone other than Tonks, who was clearly still daydreaming, who even knew what about. Okay, they did know, they just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Severus hissed, hand clamping down on his left forearm. For once, his eyes lit up, rather than dimmed in concern. If he wasn't who he was, he would have gratefully exclaimed, "Yes! Saved by the summon!" Of course, Severus Snape would  _never_ say anything like that. ...Well, not out loud, at any rate. He didn't wait any longer, and simply left the house, Disapparating the moment he could, not wanting to deal with this any longer than he had to...

Yes, Harry Potter had been behaving very strangely recently, but evidently, that was simply because he had a secret love. A secret love with Bill Weasley. With an Order member. An Order member who knew about their suspicions. And Order member who had been-and still was stringing them along this entire time...!?

"Bill!"

Remus started to laugh. Oh, it was really unfortunate Sirius wasn't here right now. He would have absolutely loved this!

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't think that Point Me thing (what I said it can do, not the spell itself) is real, so if it isn't, simply pretend it is. Anyway, I quite enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys like it too. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
